I Wanna Be the Very Best
by jesasaurus93
Summary: Ash Ketchum was going to be the best Pokemon Trainer ever! And no one was going to stop her! fem!Ash (kind of OC replaces Ash)


**This is just an idea I have tumbling around my mind. This is just a bit of a premise. I am unsure if I will continue. I really want to be able to have a large completed story on here but I am not sure I will succeed haha. (Just a heads up, I have this story outlined till Celadon but no chapters actually written.)**

**I am by no means a great writer. I am a little neaurotic so I re-read things over and over before posting so hopefully that will allow me to catch an errors. If you see an error please be gentle with me when letting me know lol. I will do my best to fix anything. I will take suggestions on pokemon and what not but most of the story is planned (at least pokemon wise) but if you give a good enough argument (and its a pokemon I enjoy) I will probably listen. I am all for pokemon from other regions as long as you have a good reason why Ash found it (i.e. tournament, migration, egg, trade, etc.)**

**This is my take on Pokemon. I absolutely love Pokemon but feel like there isn't a lot of Pokemon fics out there that I truly enjoy. I hope to do this fandom justice. In my AU I am having Ash be a girl (I don't think I can do a teenage boy justice lol). Trainers have to be 15 years old and pass a trainer's test to qualify to receive a pokemon from a pokemon professor. Because Ash is a girl, older, and having to actually study and pass a test she isn't going to be as clueless as canon Ash. I will try to still give my Ash some of canon Ash's better qualities but no promises. Think of my Ash more of an OC that has replaced canon Ash. **

**I am gonna be doing all kind of crazy random things. I am taking things from some of my favorite fics (some completed but most abandoned) and mish-mashing them into, well, this. **

**Here is a little teaser for what I hope to accomplish.**

**(P.S. If anyone has fem!Ash art that they would be willing to allow me permission to use as my cover art I would love that! Thanks!)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Pokemon. Magnificent creatures of unbelievable powers have been living along side humans for as long has human memories remember. In the beginning, when turmoil was everywhere, the bravest of humans sought out aid from these powerful beings. Surprisingly, some Pokemon found these brave humans worthy and created a bond that has echo through the generations allowing for the creation of Trainers. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_8:45 AM _

Ash Ketchum couldn't sit still. Her results for her PTE (Pokemon Trainer Exams) were being released in 15 minutes and Ash's entire future relies on these results. If she gets less than 90% she will be forced to either retake the test in 6 months, no thank you, or attempt to gain sponsorship through other means, which is nigh impossible.

Five years ago, 6 months before Ash's 10th birthday and the beginning of her pokemon career, a new legislation was passed raising the Pokemon Trainer's age from 10 to 15 and making it where you must pass the PTE to qualify for a pokemon. The League did this due to too many pokemon related accidents, and deaths, caused by inexperienced children biting off more than they could chew.

At the time, Ash was devastated. She had dreamed of going of on amazing adventures with her pokemon at her side for years and to be told she had to wait an extra 5 years AND she had to take and pass a test? It wasn't fair. Now that Ash has taken all the required courses (and then some because Ash never does anything by half), she is grateful she has had an extra 5 years to learn all that she can about pokemon.

Which brings us back to our heroine, who was pacing her living room starting at the computer screen waiting for the clock to switch to 9:00 am.

_8:50 AM_

"Ash?" Ash heard her mother's concerned tone from behind her. "Ya mom?" she responded distractedly, never once taking her eyes off the clock on the wall. Her mother sighed, "Please sit down sweetheart," her mom patted the couch next to her for her daughter to sit next to her "You staring at the clock won't make time go any faster."

Ash sighed and turned to look at her mom. Delia Ketchum was a beautiful woman. With her caramel hair and kind eyes, Ash was always surprised that her mother has remained single and still alone all this time. Ash went and sunk into the catch besides her mom, instantly leaning against her mom's side. "Sorry mom, I'm just so nervous." Ash ran her hand through her dark hair, "What if I failed? What if I don't get to become a Pokemon Trainer?" Ash looked into her mom's warm eyes, begging for reassurance.

Ash's hand was replaced by another, as her mother started combing through her hair as a comfort. "You're being silly Ash" her mom began "You have been studying nonstop. I'm sure you could have taken this test in your sleep and you would have passed with a perfect score." Ash once more glanced at the clock.

_8:59 AM_

"Objectively, I know that you're right. Doesn't change the fact that I feel like I have a million butterfree in my stomach." Ash replied to her mom as she got off the couch and sat at the desk, getting ready to log in to see her results. A slight, understanding hum was the only response she got. Which was probably for the best because the clock finally ticked over, showing that it was now 9 o'clock.

_9:00 AM_

Ash quickly typed in her login and password. The 10 seconds it took to log in and load her results were the longest 10 seconds of her entire life.

_9:01 AM_

"Ash?" Delia once again questioned, having watched her daughter stare at the screen for an entire minute completely frozen. "What does it say?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'M GOING TO A POKEMON TRAINER!"


End file.
